Lips, Tongue and Teeth
by GuttRott
Summary: When Bella is offered the chance to make amends with Jessica after the movie fiasco the weekend prior, she takes it. She had no idea that it's the catalyst that would change everything forever. Darkprint Fic.


**Lips, tongue and teeth.**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight the franchise and everything therein related, is the property of Stephenie Meyers, whom I am not. I merely play in her garden.  
**Warnings!:** Violence and non-consensual intercourse. Please do not read if you are under the age of** 18/21** depending on which section of the world you are from.

* * *

**_-Begin-_**

_'Aristophanes states that humans originally had four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces. Zeus, however, split the human's with his bolts of lightning. Splitting not just the body but the soul.'_

"Bailing already, Bella?" Lauren's nasal voice sneered from behind her, only just audible over the blaring music, the deep steady pulsing of rhythm seeming to echo her frantically beating heart. No, was most definitely not her scene, nor her crowd. In fact, Bella was pretty sure she only knew a small handful of the people gathered. And most seemed oblivious to her presence.

Sucking in a deep, centering breath Bella pivoted on the heel of her shoe and turned to face the blond with a blank stare. Jessica stood at Laurens side, with an uncomfortable looking Angela in tow.

"You better not be. You promised you'd come. After all, you owe me for that stunt you pulled at the movies last weekend." Jessica stepped forwards, curls bouncing as she wobbled ever-so-slightly in her platforms. Probably a combination of the drinks Bella had seen Jessica consume and the fact that her feet had to be aching by now.

Bella helplessly looked around her at the house party being thrown by someone that she didn't even know. She silently counted the kids, then did a check of the alcohol amount, judging the person to booze ratio with a grimace. Tyler shimmied past, drink in hand. Naked from the waist up, with his shirt tied around his head like some sort of bandana, he sidled up to Lauren. Casting Bella an appreciative once over, he bent to bury his face in Lauren's neck, whispering something that had the blond blushing, shoving him hard but with a smile.

Bella clutched her waist. Afraid she would fall in on herself and the gaping hole inside her that seemed to widen in the presence of those who had found love. Even a really obscure love that made no sense, like Lauren's and Tyler's. Though Bella was about ninety-eight percent sure the couple relied on sex to keep them together, she also had to admit that they had outlasted her and Ed- _Him._

Holy crow, she had to get out of here. _Now. _

It was all too much. Horrible and loud and rowdy. With people trying to hand her shots she didn't want or coerce her into dancing which would only end badly for everyone involved. Sure, she had agreed to come after Jessica all but guilt-tripped her _-and maybe on the off possibility that the dangers of teen drinking would cause another illusion of Edward to appear-_ but she had never specified for how long she'd actually stay. And to be perfectly honest, Bella felt proud she'd lasted as long as she had.

"Jess, I-I'm sorry. It's not-"

"Good." Jessica steam-rolled over top Bella's pitiful attempt to excuse herself, thrusting a wet, slightly sticky, plastic up into Bella's hands. It's cherry-red contents sloshed as the cup was jostled. A tiny round of pass the parcel happening until Jessica simply let go and Bella was forced to catch it or end up doused in what ever the liquid was.

"Don't forget, Bella. Tonight isn't just about you. You're not the only one who got dumped, you know. Like, Mike still hasn't even apologized yet." Jess barreled on, pinning Bella with a look that had her tucking her chin and nodding silently. Slim hands touched her shoulders gently and squeezed. Bella looked up into a smiling face and eyes that flicked from the cheap-o plastic cup in Bella's hands, to her mouth.

She opened her mouth to object, but faltered under the look Jessica rewarded Bella's hesitance.

Sighing Bella lifted the cup, gave it's sickly sweet contents a cautious sniff then touched the rim to her lips, tipping her head to pull in a hesitant sip.

_'Bella stop. What are you doing? You're better than this.'_

Bella gasped, eyes snapping open at the joy that surged through her like a tsunami. Overwhelming her completely. There hovering just front of her to Jessica's left, the faded, only half visible visage of Edward, frowning with concern.

Bella's heart swelled at the sight of him, breath hitching in her throat. He was still so impossibly perfect. His copper hair gleaming in the light of the house. Pale skin as flawless as ever. And eyes, eyes the colour of melted honeycomb had her pinned, cup to her mouth, with a accusatory stare.

So lost in her little world that revolved around the opaque figure before her, Bella almost said his name. Almost, but didn't._ Couldn't._ Pain restricted her heart and closed her throat. And then he was gone, Jessica's body moving to inhabit the same space causing the ghostly figure to disperse.

Desperate to bring him back Bella lifted the cup again taking a larger amount in her mouth, actually tasting it this time.

The taste of watermelon filled her mouth, coating her tongue and gliding down her throat like honey. No image of Edward appeared.

Stifling a agonized moan, Bella quickly tipped the cup again, sipping at the cool liquid that seem to fill her stomach. She felt more full now then she had in weeks.

_Still, there was nothing._

Surely there was no way this could be alcohol. It tasted like Kool-Aid. Though it did leave her thirsty for more and with a tacky mouth. Jessica squealed and bounced easily in her ridiculous shoes, beaming at Bella, bringing her back to the here and now and the fact that she was surrounded by a hundred or so people. It was weird, but the small act of managing to please her friend, had Bella attempting to give a wan smile of her own. Though it felt heavy and wooden on her face and caused her cheeks to ache. She almost wanted to thank Jessica for insisting Bella come to make amends. It had given her yet another glimpse of Edward.

"See! Tasty right?" her curly haired friend bubbled and Bella was handed another cup, this time it's contents green. Nodding agreeably, Bella licked a bead of the liquid from the rim and delighted at the taste of green apples. Tart and tangy, yet sweet. Bella sipped at her drink, eyes unconsciously flicking around the room, searching for a hint of copper hair.

"You'd never know they were so lethal. Oh hey! I just spotted Mike. I'll be right back." Jessica whirled away in a flurry of pink and clattering heels, Angela giving Bella a last lingering pleading look before she too was dragged away. Probably to distract Eric, who Bella could see was by Mike's side.

Shaking her head, Bella wandered off to find another drink, her throat burning with thirst. Her heart hummed at the idea of somehow managing to bring about another vision of her lost love. Maybe if she drank enough. Before she realised it, she'd consumed more than six various cups and colours and stayed over two whole hours. With Jessica nowhere insight, Lauren gone and Edward stubbornly not magically reappearing, Bella thought it was time she went home.

Thankful that she had driven herself rather than choosing to carpool seeing as the last thing she wanted was to get stuck, stranded on the Rez.

Seeing her chance to flea unnoticed, Bella turned in an attempt to find the direction of the exit. Pushing her way between two beefy guys attempting to dance with the same girl -_who was clearly not interested_- but found herself stumbling into a closet that was most certainly not the exit. How the hell had she gotten lost? In a house no less.

A house that wasn't even large! It had actually looked more like a shanty or shack from outside.  
Possessing a genuine rustic appeal but had not been well maintained.

Bella's tongue felt swollen and numb in her mouth, throat tight as panic set in. And the thirst the previous drink caused only made things worse. After five minutes of wriggling and worming her way through the masses of people, Bella had gotten no closer to finding the exit and instead fled to the first empty room she could find. Though there was a paper sign attached that clearly stated 'do not enter' Bella quickly turned the knob, pushed the door open ducked inside. Tripping on nothing as her legs turned to rubber and her feet stone.

She'd barely managed to close the door before the first wave of nausea hit her. Her mouth watered around the pile in her throat as the dizziness set in. At first a slight rocking, which quickly escalated into maddening twirls and turns that tilted the room on it's axes around her before swinging it the complete other way. Bella staggered and dropped to her knees.

Determined to not vomit on the floor of some strangers bedroom, Bella crawled her way toward the window. The room was tiny. It reminded her of Jacob's. Why she hadn't thought of him sooner was beyond her since this party she was attending was on the Reservation. Bella knew why. She'd been too wrapped up in the idea of seeing Edward. Admitting it, even to herself made it so much worse. She made the window, and even managed to haul herself up weakly with her arms, before her mouth flew open in a loud retch.

The measly contents of her stomach gushed from her with the force of a fire-hose. Scorching her throat and even managing to find its way into her nose. Tears dribbled down her cheeks as she clung to the sill like it was her lifeline. Heave after painful heave, Bella's stomach squeezed every last drop of alcohol from her. It felt as though her intestines had twisted itself into a knot and her stomach had flipped inside-out. Her ears popped with pressure and her head throbbed.

She remained there, the cold night air stinging her cheeks as she hung out the little window. The fresh breeze actually helped, marginally. Though she didn't try moving. Merely waited for the next wave, riding the dry-heaves out one croaked whimper at a time. For the first time since the initial nausea hit, Bella realised how fortunate she had been that the heat that had hung heavy in the air and wind earlier had resulting in her tying back her hair. Though thankful for her hair being vomit free, in just her loose-fitting tank-top and shorts, Bella was finding it harder and harder to enjoy the harsh cold nip of the breeze.

Once she was sure the last of it was over, she wobbled over to the bed that looked more like an ironing board, sliding onto it as gently as possible. Once on she clung to the bedspread and waited for the world to stop spinning. The last thought she had before blackness descended her was that should she live through this, she vowed to never ever touch anything alcoholic again.

**_ *_ **  
Bella woke the next day to the sound of birds chirping loudly and feeling as though someone was hammering a fencing pike into her skull. Groaning around the acrid taste of pile, she cracked an eye open and frowned. Nope. No one with a hammer and spike. Just her phone. Bella fumbled around blindly for her cell, slapping at air when she realised her bedside table was gone. For some weird reason it was on the other side of her bed, which seemed to have shrunk.

Her hands skittered over lose miscellaneous objects and she finally managed to waffle, "Helllo?" into what turned out to be a hairbrush. Grunting she tossed it over her shoulder. Then realised that the thing vibrating against her leg was probably her phone. Flopping from her front over to her back, which made the word swim, Bella fished it out, flipped it open and lifted it to her ear.

_"Bella, like, oh my god! Where are you? I've been calling you for the last hour! You're dad has been calling my house looking for you."_ Jessica's voice screeched out from the other end, blasting Bella's eardrums and causing her to flinch as her head throbbed, nearly dropping the phone.

"Jess, what are you talking about." Bella croaked, slapping a hand over her face as light from outside shone directly into her eyes.

_"Like, I mean that you never came back to my place last night after the party! You just, like, vanished or something." _

A horrible, heavy pit of dread dropped in Bella's stomach, feeling like a stone. Memories from last night starting to surface.

"Oh crud." Bella groaned in distress. "Oh holy crow. I think...I think I actually remember that." then pulled the musky smelling blanket over her head as though she could hide from her shame and humiliation.

Jessica tutted and babbled about something that happened with Mike while Bella pieced the puzzle of last night together in her head.

The party, seeing Edward, the drinking… and then everything after the drinking. Bella shot upright like a jack-knife and regretted it immediately.

"I am in so much trouble! Jess, I'll call you back, I need to call Charlie." She blurted, looking around the foreign room in which she lay. Thankfully she was still fully dressed and there was no snoring, sleeping body next to her so she had that in her favor at least.

_"Good idea, he sounded angry last time he called. Talk to you later. Bye."_

Bella ended the call and hit speed-dial. Charlie picked up on the second ring.

_"Bella that had better be you and you better be calling to tell me you're on your way home." _

Cringing, Bella threw out the only excuse that would make sense.

"Hey dad. I'm not on my way home no. I er.. I ended up sneaking out of Jessica's early this morning. I didn't want to offend her, but there is definitely such a thing as too much girl time."

There was no way he was going to buy that.

_"Well if you aren't on your way home and you're not at the Stanley's where the hell are you exactly?"_ Charlie barked out, sounded suspicious.

Bella pulled a face, thinking fast.

"I….am on my way to the Rez?" Did that sound even remotely believable? Bella face-palmed and continued quickly. "Thought I might drop in and see how Jake is doing. Haven't seen him for a while. I was going to call you but I was on the road. I just stopped for fuel and thought I'd tell you I'd be home late."

Bella waited with her fingers crossed. It was a half truth. Technically she had thought about seeing Jake. Sort of.

_"Oh. Well that's…I'm glad to see you out seeing your friends again. Though you could have called me sooner." _

"I know dad, I'm sorry." Bella agreed solemnly, astonished that Charlie had believed her lie.

_"You know, since it's Saturday, if you wanted to say the night with Jacob, I wouldn't mind. Granted that Billy is there of course. And you sleep on the couch. I might even drop over later for dinner."_

Bella's balloon of hope burst and was quickly replaced by irritation. Could her dad be any more obvious? When was he going to stop trying to set her up with Jake! It was half the reason she had stopped seeing Jacob to begin with. Edward had been worried about her fathers thoughts on setting her up with 'the spawn of Billy Black.' Biting down on her anger, Bella tried to sound as convincing as possible and not nearly as exasperated as she was.

"I dunno, dad. I guess it just depends. Anyway, I'll see you later okay?"

_"Okay Bella. Thank you for calling me. I'll see you later."_

The line went dead. Bella snapped her phone shut with more vehemence than was needed and flopped backwards with a huff, forgetting that this wasn't her bed. When it creaked and rocked and hit the wall, she was swiftly reminded and felt herself tense up. First things first. She should really get out of this stranger's house.

Sitting up, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood on shaky legs, feeling the immediate effects of vertigo. Moaning weakly in pain, hunched over an aching stomach, she hobbled from the room and peeked her head out. There was no one in sight. Not a single person.

There was however, a mess the likes of which she'd never seen before. Drinks had been spilt leaving the hardwood floor tinted with splotches of red and green and blue, sticky and smelling like a candy shop. Cups, paper plates and empty liquor bottles littered every available surface. there were even patched that looked like vomit in a few of the room's corners. Bella's nose wrinkled with disgust.

She was glad she'd never had a house party. And now, she was never going to. Not if this was the result. Without the hoard of drunken teenagers, Bella could easily see the door across the room and through the kitchen. She even remembered coming in past the kitchen now that she wasn't having a panic attack. Pocketing her phone and un-pocketing her keys, Bella picked her way through the mess and headed for the door. When it swung open, she could only stand there momentarily blinded.

The sun was out. Bright white light touched everything and reflected in a spectral that seemed to splinter it and cast it in jagged lines in every direction. It also felt like the beams of light were jabbing into her eye sockets and spearing her brain. The heat, which she hadn't noticed because the house was much cooler inside, was heavy and humid. She swung the door shut and fell back against it. However the guilt pitting in her stomach wasn't letting her take a single step.

An internal battle raged within her. Half her brain telling her that staying to clean was insane and she was not Snow White! The other half demanding she do something for crashing at someone's house and potentially leaving them unable to sleep in their own bed.

Guilt won over. Throwing her hands up at herself, and groaning, Bella turned and grabbed the door handle. Locked. Oh right.

Well, it looks like it can't be helped. I tried but it's locked. An honest mistake.

Only no, because she knew damned well that it had been her that had flicked on the lock. She also knew that she had left the window in the bedroom she'd slept in open.

Oh no. _No way._ She was not breaking and entering just to clean up a mess she hadn't even made. Nope. Not happening.

Bella twitched, foot tapping. Then threw her head back and gave a wordless sound of frustration and stomped her way around the house. Outside the window was a mess. Peeling paint stained with her own sick.

Oh... okay, that was disgusting.

There was _no way_ she was leaving that mess there. Dragging over an empty flower pot, she flipped it over, stepped up into it and then slid a leg into the window, grabbing the ledge for balance. Only she'd never done this before and once one leg was in, her center of gravity shifted and she fell sideways, toppling into the room with a crash of limbs.

Well. That was graceful. She thought humourless, laying winded and wounded for a moment. Then, with resolve she hadn't felt since before the Cullen's had left her life _-leaving her a hollow, empty husk, withering away with every passing day- _,Bella hauled herself up and got to work.  
She opened the bedroom door and marched out into the fray. Stepping over bottles and picking her way through sticky patches till she was in the kitchen. It felt very, very odd to say the least.

But it also felt like she suddenly had a reason. A single, centering task that needed completing and it felt good to be busy. She shuffled around the kitchen, opening draws and popping through cupboards till she had found everything she needed. Gloves, a bucket, garbage bags and dish-soap. She also found a new pack of two sided sponges and added that to her pile.

She filled the bucket with hot water that turned her hand pink when she tested it. Then added a generous squirt of the soap. Next she slid her hands into the gloves, peeled off a bag from the roll and started on the rubbish.

She picked up cups, plates and bottles, stuffing them all into her bag. Filling up one after the other until the floor, benches, couch and other surfaces were clear. When done, she hauled the bags outside and shoved them into the bin she found.

After that, she started wiping up the spills. Managing to find a beat up, dusty old mob in the laundry that she utilized for the mess across the floor. Sweat was beating on her brow and in the valley of her breasts by the time the mopping was finished. The wooden floors steaming from the heat of the water and the whole house smelled crisp and clean. Not sweet or acrid like it had before, but not bleached and chemical like a hospital either. It smelt softly of pine, and leather but other then that, it had smelled of something that reminded Bella of rain.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket snapping her form her thoughts, and she pulled it free. She had a text from Jessica which read _'Thanx 4 last nite. Will c u l8r.- Jess.'_

Bella guessed that meant she had been forgiven and shrugged.

She also realised she'd spent over an hour and half so far just cleaning.

Holy crow. It was already.

A trickle of perspiration slid down her neck and stop halfway down her spine. Panting, Bella plucked at her feeble tank-top which cling to her skin as she pulled it away, flapping it to get some air flow happening over her heated skin. The last thing she did, was carry the bucket and sponge outside. Squatting down under the window, she began scrubbing away all evidence of her mess, blushing in shame as she did so.

Once done, she tipped the water out and headed back inside. After washing out the bucket she flipped it over and left it on the sink to dry. She then threw out the sponge that was beyond saving and put the gloves back under the sink along with the dish-soap. Lastly, she grabbed a glass from the rack by the sink, filled it up with water and finished it off in long, desperate pulls, finishing with a satisfied sigh. She then rinsed that, placed it on the rack then turned to lean against the sink, admiring her handiwork.

That's when she heard it. Angry voices coming from outside. Bella's heart seized in her chest.

"Look, I don't need your fucking pity, Uley! You're my alpha, not my father. And what I do in my own house is one of your fucking business. If I want to fuck every skank and whore that lands in my bed with open legs then I will. And if I want to throw a party and get drunk, then you'd better fucking believe I'm going to do it." The anger alone lacing that voice had Bella shrinking back against the sink, heart fluttering in her chest. The timbre of that voice was deeper, more raw and gravelly then any Bella had ever heard before. As if someone had decided to give a wild animal the ability to speak and snarl at the same time.

There was a softly replied.

"One of these days you're going to realise that I'm not your enemy. And that I only want to help you, Paul. I just hope for all our sakes, you aren't too far gone to care."

And then there was silence. Total and utter silence. And also tension. So thick you could carve it. Bella turned and chanced a look out the kitchen window, spotting the hulking figure of a man. Who was completely naked, stalking across the yard towards the tree-line. She watched his body tremble and shimmer but quickly spun when a screen door all but smashed against the house. Angry foot falls thundered through the house. Getting louder as they stomped their way closer. Closer to her. She'd forgotten that in her brief exploration she'd found the back door. It was in the laundry.

Suddenly, in the glow of the morning sun, Edward appeared. His face curled in fury.

_'Bella, listen to me very carefully. You have to run. Go now. You don't know how dangerous the situation you are in, is_.'

While his honey soaked voice was just as musical and wonderful as ever, and she wanted to listen to it forever, she also decided to heed the warning.

Time to go. _Quickly_. Before she was spotted lurking like some creep in the guys house.

Casting the flicking illusion a longing look, Bella quickly judged the time it would take to get to the door, verses trying to crawl through the window at her back.

Her eyes darted to the door. Could she make it before she was discovered? She was about to find out. She broke into a maniac sprint the second she heard a confused, "What the fuck?" from down the hall.

She'd barely gotten to the door, fingers touching the handle, before she was seized from behind and yanked her backwards roughly. A terrified scream burst from her throat. A hand quickly cupped her mouth to smother it, twisting them so Bella no longer faced the door and was being wrestled back towards the lounge room. She was thrown bodily away.

Tripping and stumbling over her own feet, she went down in a pile of limbs with a yelp of pain. Head bouncing off the floor. She didn't bother looking at her attacker, she rolled onto her hand and knees and tried to scuttle away. Her ponytail was seized and she was hauled up by her hair. A pained cry escaping her bleeding lips. The hand returned to her mouth.

"What the fuck are you. You_ smell_ like a leech. But you're not." A voice growled against her ear, causing the skin along her neck to prickle. Bella tugged frantically at the massive hand over her mouth. It covered half her face and made it nearly impossible to breathe. Her body bucked and writhed, thrashing as she fought to free herself. But whoever held her was steadfast and built like a brick wall. She could feel him through her flimsy clothing. Hard and muscular. Larger than herself by a whole foot, maybe more.

The hand on her mouth remained but she was suddenly maneuvered away from the person and slammed against a wall with enough force to wind her. Her eyes snapped shut as pain ricocheted through her head.

Acting on instinct, Bella lashed out at him with her hands blindly. Her wrists were snatched and up pinned over her head. Eye's burning with tears, she hesitantly peeled them open and found herself staring at a bare chest. Holy crow. Just how tall was this man? She couldn't look up, the hand over her mouth kept her head stationary.

Swallowing down her screams, Bella tested the waters on how much she could move. Without getting a kink in her neck, it wasn't much. And every time she struggled her shoulders and wrists ached. The guys grip on her was strong. Warmed silk over steel. Not to mention the energy radiating from him was frightening. Who ever he was, he_ wanted_ a fight. He'd anticipated one. He was high with the adrenaline of it.

A sob escaped her.

Six foot-god-knows-how-much of pure raw, primal muscle and intent held Bella pinned to the wall. And she was terrified. Mashed up against him as she was, Bella couldn't help but breathe the smell of him in. A scent that was woodsy, with pine and leather mixed in there somewhere with a hint of something dark and wild that made Bella want to tuck tail and run.

When the hand slid away, Bella tilted her head up. The face she saw was not what she'd been expecting. It was all cut and chiseled lines. A straight nose over cupids bow lips that were drawn in a tight line of anger. High cheek bones and skin a deep russet. Bella was too afraid to chance a look at the strangers eyes. For some reason, she expected a monster. Something snarling with white skin and red eyes. Boy had she been wrong.

Bella licked her lips, twice, swallowed past the fear lodged in her throat and croaked a barely audible.

"Let me go."

A sharp bark of laughter made her flinch, the bands of flesh covered steel clamped over her wrist squeezing. Bella had no doubt in her mind that this man could easily break her wrist. With a twitch of his fingers probably. But he didn't. Didn't move. Just stood there watching her.

"And why the fuck would I do that?" that perpetual growl rippled over her skin like something tangible. Bella shuddered, wondering if this was it. Would this be the end of her. She felt as though she was standing on the razors edge. One wrong move and she was done for.

"I- I just want to go home." she pleaded, voice a little louder than last time.

"Funny, so did I. And when I got home, I found you. Want to fucking explain that?" His body shifted causing something to press at her leg. Bella's eyes flitted down. And then she gasped, her eyes snapping shut.

_He was naked!_

Not, underdressed or even partially bare. No. He was bare as the day he was born_ naked._ And he was pressed up against her. Her heart thundered in her chest, pulse almost choking her as she gasped.

"I... I passed out in the bedroom. I'm sorry. I wanted to make up for it. So I cleaned up a bit. Please. I didn't mean any harm."

"And how do I know that you aren't a little thief?" a voice that dared to be reckoned with crooned against the shell of her ear. Spangles of panic crawled up her spine like spiders.

Tears in her eyes, she whimpered. "I'm not. I would never."

"Good. then you won't mind if I check."

She never had a chance to reply. Before she'd even registered what he meant, her wrists were released and she almost stumbled forwards. A hand touched her stomach and held her up.

"Don't move." it commanded. Too terrified to object, she nodded, eyes still closed. Suddenly fingertips were grazing her ankle, curling up around her legs like a snake. She gasped and tried to fight for freedom, but was stilled with a small push that to her felt like a shove. She tensed up as his hands slid up her legs, cupped her hips and brushed feather-light over her rear. Liquid fire flooded her cheeks as shame lanced through her.

Though purely innocent, his touch had her skin tingling and her muscles twitched and tensed under each brush. The palm of hand followed the line of her spine up to her shoulders while the other curled over the dips and hollows of her hips and belly. A thumb counted her ribs that had started to jut from under her skin the last few weeks, and brushed the underside of her breast brazenly.

Her whole body jerked in response. As though she'd been hit by lightning. The careful exploration continued until hands larger then any she'd ever seen, connected at her neck, each resting on the hollow of her shoulders. His thumbs connected at her throat while his fingers wrapped around her neck and touched at the bones of her spine.

Then, they fell away, and just like that she could breath again. Gasping in air, not realizing the entire time she'd been holding her breath. Eyelashes fluttering open, she looked up to meet the questioning look she could feel being shot her way.

Bella had to crane her neck just to see his face. But once she did, his eyes narrowed on hers. Eyes so dark she couldn't distinguish iris from pupil. The dark scowl on his face fell away, leaving it blank, open even and Bella blinked in confusion as he stared at her. His whole face seemed to have gone slack.

The quiet before a storm.

**_-Warning. If you are uncomfortable with acts of violence and/or non-consensual sex, read no further-_**

There was a blur of skin, his skin, and the tearing of cloth but it actually took until a low groan escaped him and he bent his head to her chest to realise that the torn fabric hanging from his fist was her tank-top.

"Stop! _Stop it!_" She screamed frantically as an arm slid around her waist, pulling her up so that her feet no longer touched the ground. She was deposited on the dining table and pushed back despite her struggles until she lay flat. Bella squirmed, legs thrashing.

**No!** She didn't want this.

Deft fingers slid into the hem of her shorts.

Bella reacted by lashing out with a slap that caught the guy across the cheek. His head snapped to the left with the force of it. Every bone in her hand popped and cracked and she shrieked in pain.

"Stop fighting me!" Was snarled at her and for a second Bella could have sworn his eyes burned a fierce, wild amber. The thought was lost when she was flipped effortlessly onto her belly, legs seized and dragged back so that her lower half hung from the edge. Sobbing, Bella cradled her wounded hand to her chest and used her good one to try and grip the table.

"Help! Please, somebody help me!" She wailed as her pants were ripped down her legs, her bare feet kicking futility. While Bella attempted to drag herself away, a hand grabbed the tie in her hair and yanked it out, blinding her in a cloud of mahogany waves. Undeterred, Bella tried once more to haul herself across the table with her good arm, only to make it a few inches before being dragged back.

Strong fingers shoved themselves through the waves of her hair and curled, shoving Bella face-down as the other arm, curled under her and hoisted up her hips.

"No, please no. Don't do this." She begged desperately, squirming like a worm on a hook. She didn't want this. She didn't want her first time to be with some stranger. Worse. She didn't want to feel the liquid heat pooled between her legs. It horrified and confused Bella that her body reacted to his. His every touch caused her insides to spasm and clench.

His massive frame hunched over hers and if she tilted her head she could see his face. Features lost to an animalistic snarl that didn't fit the face of the an in which it sat. Once again, Bella was pinned by eyes that were an unearthly shade of molten gold, glowing like something out of a horror movie.

His knees brushed against the backs of her thighs and she jolted as his hips rolled up, nestling his swollen arousal against her. Just like the rest of him, it was frighteningly large. Thick and long and curved slightly, rubbing a small bead of warmth against her abdomen.

Bella had a split second to prepare. And then he was pressing at her most intimate place. Smearing a line of something warm and slick across her thighs in the process. For a second, all that happened was some light thrusts that slid him through her cleft of her folds.

Bella closed her eyes and tried to block out the dirty wet sounds her body was making. Her stomach was tight, a sensation like a balloon inflating within her causing her to gasp through her tears whenever he brushed against something that made electricity zing through her. This couldn't be happening. This was a terrible nightmare and surely any second she would wake from it. Her fingers scraped and curled against the table, tears soaking her cheeks and the hair covering her face and snot bubbled in her nose when she cried out.

"Please-" her plead died in her throat and was quickly replaced by a terrified gargling wail as he began to push past her folds. Her virginity barred him further passage, but he was having none of it. Bumping and nudging at the thin membrane of flesh preventing him from further plundering her depths, Bella could feel him centering himself on the balls of his feet. It made her think of the wolves she'd seen on the discovery channel. The cruel, almost frantic mating that had caused her to gasp as it caused a wanton throbbing between her legs and blush, quickly changing the television to a different channel.

Her train of thought died as he pulled back and thrust forward with enough force he actually breached her body, thin barrier tearing painfully as he slid into her. Bella grunted against the agony, panting against the table, nails clawing at polish wood grain. It was so much worse than she could have ever imagined. Her body felt raw. Stretched to the point she'd be split in half upon him. He huffed against her ear, ragged wheezes and his sweat dripped onto her cheek.

Or she assumed it was sweat. From her position, she couldn't see much other then her own hair and the wall to her left. A grunt came from against her neck and she was bodily rocked forwards, sliding against the table uncomfortably before being hauled back.

Her toes curled, eyes wide as she choked on a sound that was somewhere between a broken cry and a strangled gasp. Just when she thought she'd suffered through the worst of it, she realized he was barely inside her. Bella's hips were tilted and rocked against the circular rolls of his.

Her breath stuttering out as inch by inch he forced himself into her body. There seemed to be no end to him, and she feared she'd end up impaled through, her body ending up spitted on his impossibly long length. Already it felt like he'd pierced her insides. Was there no escape to this madness? Inner muscles twitching and grasping at the imposing girth, she wondered if this was the end. How much more could there be?

Already, it felt as though he'd crossed some sort of natural wall and ended up in her lungs. It was hard to breath around the feel of him. Be he wasn't done. Lifting her hips higher, her legs dangling uselessly, he forced himself in those last few inches. Bella could feel him against her rear and knew that it was over. It was over finally._ Only it wasn't. _

As abruptly as he had forced himself on her, he was pulling back. She could feel her raw insides dragging over him uncomfortably as he withdrew. Bella breathed out a pained hiss, only for it to morph into a soundless keen as he rocked back in. Body pumping hers in a way that had her thrashing, the swell of pleasure that burned in the pit of her gut expanding.

Bella screamed herself hoarse, body bucking with every piston of the hip's nestled against her own, torn somewhere between blissful pain and agonizing pleasure. The hand in her hair swept it to the side and her neck became a targeted point of interest.

Every nip of teeth, swipe of tongue or caress of lips against her neck caused another electrifying pulse to coarse through. The rising pressure getting to a point it was almost unbearable, leaving her teetering on the edge of a void. It was painful. It was perfectly tortuously delicious. He bashed against her cervix, and clawed at her hair. It was terrifying. The sounds coming from him were so far from human Bella dared not look him in the face. But neither terror nor pain could stop her from biting her arm to keep in the lewd noises that he seemed determined to draw from her.

Teeth sunk into the flesh of her shoulder, biting down till blood pooled in the crescent wound and cooled on her skin. Bella tried not to breathe through her nose. She didn't want to smell it. Didn't want to acknowledge it. Merely focused on how close, so incredibly close, she was to falling into that black abyss. A second hand joined the first at her waist, but this one was gentle. Not pulling her roughly into jarring ruts that mashed her further into the table, but careful and clever. Doing something between her legs that had stars bursting behind her lids and light dancing in her vision.

The bubble burst. Bella fell, no, _hurtled_ into to the known, coming apart with a wild cry of abandon and weird combination of her limbs stiffening yet going completely slack at the same time.

Black clouded her vision and she lay gasping for breath. Pain long forgotten, mind numb. The fingers toying between her legs slid away and became a second vice, this time sliding up to cup her breasts. Another means in which to wrench her backwards. A deafening roar erupted from beside her head and the erratic rocks into her body came to a stuttering halt, warmth bursting within her. For a second, the body hovering over hers collapsed against her, crushing her into the table. And then it was gone, stealing away from her with a snarl. Bella slumped from her position and slid to the floor.

Her thighs were a mess of blood. Her breasts had tiny nicks under the swells of them. Her neck... her neck was probably the worst, throbbing painfully and crusting with blood.

_But it was over. _

And she was alive. Dead inside maybe. But alive in person. She reached for her shorts and panties, sliding them up her legs without standing until she absolutely had to. Standing itself was a painful event, and the whole time the hunched, huffing figure in the corner of them watched her. Bending with a painful hiss, Bella picked up the torn remains of her tank-top. One sleeve was torn and most of the midriff was ripped away. But she slid it on regardless.

_Shock._ She realised she was in shock. Past the point of horror. Past the point of pain. Functioning on the goal of going home.

"I'm sor-" Bella began woodenly only to jump when a snarl broke through the room with a ferocity that had her flinching.

_"GET OUT!" _

Bella turned on her heel and ran for the door. The figure remained hunched in the corner, gold glowing eyes never blinking as they watched her.

The door opened with a creak and snapped shut with a bang. The calm was broken. Bella let go of any pretenses and stumbled towards her car in a staggering dash. She had no idea what just happened. But she was getting out of here. _Now._ Unlocking her truck with shaking hands, Bella climbed up into her seat, slammed the door, locked it then looked down to find the ignition. When the keys were in she looked up, checked her mirrors and nearly screamed when she saw him standing behind her truck.

Shoving the truck into gear, she stomped down on the gas and took off, never letting him out of her sight. Once his hulking silhouette disappeared from her mirror, Bella let the first few sobs escape her. By the time she pulled up out front of the Black's she was a shivering, blubbering mess. Unable to shake the image of his face from her mind. The look on his face would haunt her till the end of days. Contorted in pure agony and stained with tears. He'd been crying. It hadn't been sweat. It had been tears, his silent tears, that had rained down around her during that god-awful imitation of sex.

_ -End-_

_Yep. That's about it. So many of you are probably thinking, what the holy fuck. All I can say is, not all love comes in a pink pretty box. Sometimes it's an explosion that consumes everything within it's blast radius. Make no mistake, I love this couple and I love Paul. But this is centered around the time he'd be new to the change. Let me know if you think I should leave it here make it a multi-chapter, I leave it up to you guys. _


End file.
